


Steal My Heart

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: You always forget the Diaz, Eds. You’re getting old, I told you.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	Steal My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I live for soft moments between these two dorks.

Eddie looks up from his book to find Buck staring at him from his spot at the kitchen table. He knows Buck knows just how much Eddie hates it when his husband stares at him. Buck’s mischievous blue eyes are a distraction. At least for Eddie they are. Though he’s seen enough people try to flirt with his husband to know other people find them just as distracting. 

“Need something?” he asks, blush already coloring his cheeks, book abandoned on the couch arm in favor of watching Buck watch him. It’s a game they play, probably more often than necessary.

“What? Me?” Buck points to himself, face the picture of innocence even as his eyes dance with mirth. 

Eddie’s tempted to call him out on it because he’s obviously been staring. Given that Christopher’s gone from the table, he’s probably been staring for a while. But he doesn’t. Instead, he crosses the room, dropping into Christopher’s abandoned seat beside his husband. 

“Where’d Christopher go?” Buck had been helping Chris with an English paper for most of the afternoon and with everything still spread across the table, Eddie knows they aren’t finished yet. 

“Girlfriend.” Buck shrugs as if that’s all the explanation Eddie needs. And he’s not really wrong. Their kid would be glued to his phone most of the day if they let him. Eddie remembers how easy it is to get so wrapped up in your first relationship when you’re a teenager. And the fact that Chis is there? That makes him feel old. 

“You’re getting all scrunchy faced and frowny over there, Eds.” Buck reaches out to smooth the lines that have gathered on Eddie’s forehead. “It’s pretty cute though.” 

Eddie couldn’t stop the way a blush floods his from his cheeks down his neck even if he wanted to. Buck still has that effect on him. He’s not sure he ever wants him not to be able to make him blush that easily. 

“Stop.” Eddie nudges his shoulder against Buck’s brushing off his gentle teasing like he always does. He loves the teasing flirting he and Buck do. But it doesn’t come naturally to him the way it seems to for Buck. He always feels like he overthinks what he says. So sometimes, like now, it’s just easier to deflect. 

“Our kid makes me feel old. How’s he even old enough for a girlfriend?” He can see the pure joy that floods Buck’s eyes when Eddie refers to Chris as _our kid_. Even though it was true unofficially long before they were anything more than friends and it’s been true officially for a few years now it still hits Buck the same way it had the first time he said it. 

The look of mischief is back in Buck’s eyes. Eddie knows whatever his husband is about to say is going to be something he’s going to be playfully annoyed with. “You are old, Eds. I heard you grumbling when you got up this morning. Do I need to worry about your back going out?” 

“I’m not that much older than you, Buckley,” he reminds him, shaking his head while trying and failing to hide his smile.

“Buckley-Diaz.” Buck shoots back, bumping his shoulder with Eddie’s with a smirk. “You always forget the Diaz, Eds. You’re getting old, I told you.” 

Before Eddie can protest, Buck’s pulling him up and into his space. He goes easily like he always does because there are few places in the world Eddie would rather be. On instinct, he wraps his arms around Buck, lips pressed to his collarbone as he breathes him in. 

“Dad, are you flirting with Buck again?” Eddie should have heard Christopher coming down the hall, he’s never been a kid who moves quietly. Even less so now as a teenager who doesn’t want to walk in on his parents kissing - something he loudly reminds them more often than Eddie thinks is strictly necessary. 

“He was, Chris. I told him to stop because he’s old but he doesn’t listen to me,” Buck says solemnly, pulling Eddie in closer though that doesn’t seem possible. 

“Dad. Buck has to help with my paper. You can’t have him yet.” It takes everything in him not to remind his son that he was the one who left Buck to go talk to his girlfriend. But Eddie has self-control, despite what his 16 year old seems to think. 

“You can have him back, kiddo.” Eddie pulls away, quickly kissing the corner of Buck’s mouth before heading back to the living room and his abandoned book. Christopher’s exaggerated gagging and Buck’s laughter following him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments.  
> You can find me and chat or prompt or yell at me on tumblr @ [rydergrace](https://rydergrace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
